


Alas, as a demon.

by firefli



Category: Disenchantment - Fandom
Genre: Light Masochism, Masturbation, Other, crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefli/pseuds/firefli
Summary: Sighing out in frustration, Luci picked himself up from the ground, moving off of Bean’s soft (yet dirty and torn) dress. Dammit. He had been awake all night, twisting and turning in his sleeping place, trying to get comfortable. Alas, as a demon….





	Alas, as a demon.

Sighing out in frustration, Luci picked himself up from the ground, moving off of Bean’s soft (yet dirty and torn) dress. Dammit. He had been awake all night, twisting and turning in his sleeping place, trying to get comfortable. Alas, as a demon….

“Bean? Elfo?” he whispered quietly, checking to make sure that neither of them were awake before he took care of his business. No response but their slow breathing. Good.

He snuck off into the woods, making sure to put himself out of earshot from his companions but not going so deep into the forest that he would get lost. Just… five minutes and he'd go back to sleep.

Propping himself up against a tree, he tentatively started rubbing the space in between his spindly little legs, letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

It was difficult to keep quiet as a crevice started to open up between his legs and the dull pleasure that pulsed weakly throughout his body became more intense. Luci slipped two of his claw-like fingers inside of the opening, hissing as he rubbed against the slick walls, scratching himself just a little bit, but not hard enough for it to break the skin.

He may or may not have been a bit of a masochist (of course he was). He enjoyed the pain. It put a powerful edge to the pleasure which he loved.

….And he was a bit of a sadist. That should go unsaid. It's Luci.

“A-ah,” he moaned quietly, pushing deeper inside to tease himself before shuddering and pulling his fingers out, licking the dark purple slick that coated them. It tasted warm and bitter, a taste he liked.

The demon spread his legs further and lifted up his tail, curling it in to himself to lightly tickle the edges of his slit. He shivered violently, not able to resist plunging his pointy tail inside of himself, pumping it in and out in a steady rhythm.

“Nng… ohh…!” he cried out as he hit his sensitive spot, pleasure branching off through him like lightening striking the sky. His triangle-tipped tail scratched deliciously against the sides of his opening as he thrusted harder, forgetting about being quiet and letting the noises of estacy escape him.

He pounded against his sweet spot, feeling the tension and heat build in his stomach before it burst and he squirted out warm purple liquid all over his tail. He fucked himself through it, sighing with relief and satisfaction as he came down from his climax.

Suddenly, he felt aware of some other presence. 

“...Luci?”

He whipped around and saw Elfo standing behind a bush, watching him, his face flushed.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry  
> Also I um. Drew a thing  
> https://ibb.co/hp1Lnp


End file.
